


Hit or Miss - An Original Ninja Tale

by avariciousEpsilon



Category: Naruto
Genre: dramatic outsider retelling not included, not technically AU, this will probably end up being a comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariciousEpsilon/pseuds/avariciousEpsilon
Summary: Hyuuga Atari is the first Hyuuga in over 100 years to be born without the Byakugan. She's missing a few crayons, but only the boring ones.Onono Naishi is the only one in his family who ever became a ninja. His ability to make decisions is based entirely on opposition to anyone's expectations.Mijime Hazure is alive by sheer grace of God. He's gonna make his life worth something if it kills him.Together under the wing of their perpetually sad Jounin-sensei, Utsubyo Koyu, they're gonna kick ass and take names as Team 13. Or, well, they're gonna try, anyway.





	

This is basically just to see if anyone is actually interested in me writing this story, so it's not quite alive yet, but it could be.

My characters aren't gonna have a lot of exposure to Naruto or the plot unless it affects the whole village, like the Sand/Sound invasion, so it'll be mostly original work. Obviously characters from the show will appear, since it's almost impossible to completely avoid them and one of my characters is a Hyuuga, but if you're looking for a dramatic outsider retelling of the show, this isn't it.

None of my characters are SIs, reincarnations, or anything like that! They're just kids who didn't actually exist in the show, but could have. After all, three teams make it out of the academy each year on average and none of the kids that graduated alongside Team Guy were shown. Mine is one of them. Theoretically.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got questions or suggestions and don't want to leave them in the comments, feel free to PM me! ^.^


End file.
